Electromechanical systems are used in numerous environments to translate electrical signals into mechanical movement. As examples, factory automation systems, toys, appliances, and the like all may use one or more electromechanical transducers that move in response to electrical control signals.
Typically, an application programmer familiar with a specific environment creates an application program defining a desired sequence of movements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,691,897, 5,867,385, and 6,209,037 to Brown et al. disclose systems and methods for generating, processing, and/or distributing control commands to one or more motion control devices based on such an application program.
The present invention may be embodied as a part of an overall motion control system as described in the Brown et al. patents and will be described herein in that context. However, as described below, the principles of the present invention may have broader application to other motion control systems and methods, and the scope of the present invention should be determined by the claims appended hereto and not the following detailed description.